


Occupied

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Oh look I wrote rimming. Groundbreaking., Rimming, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny and Rafael get down and dirty in a bar bathroom.





	Occupied

A victory drink at Forlini's turns into a victory drink at a second location, which turns into late night happy hour food and two rounds of drinks at a third location, which then turns into a supposed final nightcap at a fourth location.

In between the first and second round of nightcaps, Rafael catches Carisi staring at his mouth yet again and decides to see what can be done about that. He licks the corner of his mouth and cocks his head when Carisi meets his gaze. He expects embarrassment or a rueful grin at being caught. He does not expect Carisi to slowly bite his lower lip and fucking _smolder_ at him before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. 

No one at the table notices. They're all about equally drunk. Rollins is leaning into Fin, telling him some story that has his snickering. Liv's chatting with a man who'd walked over five minutes ago and greeted her with a hug. Rafael hadn't caught his name. He certainly doesn't care to learn it now. 

He gets up and walks to the bathroom. There are two of them, both marked for multi-gender use. The slide lock on the left-hand bathroom marks it occupied. Rafael opens the door to the right-hand bathroom just enough to slip inside. Carisi's leaning against the back wall, arms crossed, his hair falling onto his forehead. He'd peeled out of his suit jacket and vest and tie two bars ago, and Rafael stares at the open collar of his shirt. He can see a silver chain, and he wonders which Saint is about to witness some intense debauchery. 

"Where do we start?" Carisi asks. 

Rafael smirks as he turns the lock. "You're the one who was staring at my mouth. You want to kiss it or have your dick in it?"

Carisi pushes off the wall and walks over to Rafael. He leans in, elbows on either side of Rafael's head. "Both?"

"Both works," Rafael replies, tilting his chin up. "But what's in it for me?"

Carisi grins. "I was thinking I'd turn you around, yank down your pants, and eat your ass until you come on the door."

Rafael can't speak for a moment. "You go to confession with that mouth?"

"I do all sorts of things with it," Carisi replies. He brushes his lips against Rafael's cheek. "You want a list or a demonstration?"

Rafael answers by grabbing the back of Carisi's head and pulling him in for a hard kiss. Carisi opens his mouth immediately, letting Rafael lick his way inside as he slides one hand into Rafael's hair and the other down the front of his body. Rafael had shed his own jacket, vest, and tie after Forlini's, and Carisi's palm is hot through his shirt as he finds Rafael nipple and rubs. 

The kiss goes on longer than Rafael plans. He means to break away and pull at Carisi's belt, means to get his hand around the hard cock he can feel pressed against him through their slacks. But Carisi kisses like he wants nothing more than to fuck Rafael's mouth with his tongue for the next hour, like they've got nothing but time and lust between them, and Rafael can't pull himself away. He hasn't fucked in a bar bathroom in a long time, and he hasn't had a one-night stand that's kissed like it's meant something in almost as long. 

"Need," Carisi sighs against Rafael's mouth, pulling away. He presses back in, mouth mostly closed, but still licks Rafael's bottom lip like he can't get enough. "Need," he says again, and he drops another kiss, then a third. 

"Jesus fuck," Rafael grits out as Carisi undoes his belt. He's boneless from alcohol and the way Carisi kisses, and he lets Carisi turn him around without comment. He expects Carisi to drop to his knees and make good on his promise to eat him out. Instead, Carisi presses full-body against him, teasing behind Rafael's ear as he works the button and zipper of Rafael's slacks. 

"Your ass is amazing," Carisi says, sliding his hands from Rafael's zipper around to his ass. "You have any idea how fucking crazy it makes me to see you strut around, your ass bouncing like it's begging to be worshipped?"

"Blame my tailor," Rafael gets out. He groans when Carisi bites his ear. 

"Send him a goddamn fruit basket," Carisi mutters. "I get hard watching you in court. The way you move, the way your clothes fit you. Then, you turn and talk to a witness, and there's your ass on display all over again. It's fucking torture."

"You're one to talk," Rafael replies, breathless at the heat in Carisi's voice. "You bend over a table, and you stick your ass up like you're asking for a spanking."

"You noticed. Good."

Rafael reaches down and pushes at his waistband. "You're a goddamn tease."

"Not tonight I'm not," Carisi says. He pushes Rafael's hands away and kisses his neck. "After tonight, you're gonna know what I can do to earn that spanking."

Rafael groans and presses his forehead against the door. 

Carisi drops to his knees and yanks Rafael's slacks and underwear down to his calves. He palms Rafael's ass, scraping his nails lightly over the curve. "Fuck," he whispers. He presses a kiss to the small of Rafael's back, then the dimples on either side, and then he drags a kiss all the way down Rafael's crack. "If we had time," he says as he runs his hands up and down Rafael's ass, "I'd work you over so slow you'd beg me to eat you."

"Next time," Rafael gasps, and it takes a second for him to realize he's even offered.

Carisi chuckles and spreads Rafael's cheeks. "I won't hold you to that until after you come," he says. He presses his mouth against Rafael's hole and breathes out a shuddery breath that makes Rafael squirm and push back. The first few licks are barely there. Just the tip of Carisi's tongue touching and retreating over and over. 

Rafael takes his dick in his hand and strokes slowly. Carisi shifts his hands, pressing a thumb against Rafael's hole, and Rafael moans as Carisi rubs him. 

"Bet you love getting fingered," Carisi says, and then he licks at Rafael's hole properly, flattening his tongue as he drags it upwards again and again, panting hard against Rafael's skin as he clenches his fingers on Rafael's ass and works his tongue inside.

Rafael jerks off faster. Carisi sucks loudly at his hole, then goes back to licking, alternating back and forth for a few minutes before sliding a hand down and cupping Rafael's balls. Rafael lets out a low noise and pushes his hips back. Carisi rolls with the movement, gripping Rafael's left asscheek tighter as he dedicates himself to tongue fucking Rafael and rolling his balls in his other hand. 

"Gonna…" Rafael says. Carisi digs his nails into the meat of Rafael's ass and starts working his chin up and down, dragging his bottom lip over the sensitive skin of his perineum. It's the last sensation Rafael needs. He shivers and gasps and frantically jerks himself, coming on the door and only managing not to get it on his shirt by pressing his hand flat and pushing backwards at the last second. Carisi moves with him like he expected the reaction, and Rafael has to grit his teeth through the secondary wave of pleasure it sends through his system.

Carisi doesn't stop eating him all at once. Instead, he trails off, his tongue softer and hands dragging slowly until, finally, he pushes away from Rafael and rises to his feet. "Fuck," he murmurs.

Rafael turns, ready to drop to his knees and return the orgasm. He stops short at the sight of Sonny holding his own spent cock in one hand. "Thought you wanted your dick in my mouth," he says, not even trying to hide the fact that he's panting.

Carisi flashes him a quick smile, then lifts his hand. There's a stripe of come on his thumb, and he holds it out to Rafael. Rafael meets the challenge in Carisi's eyes, sucking Carisi's thumb into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the edge of the nail. "You'll have a chance next time," Carisi says. "If you still want a next time."

Rafael slowly pulls off Carisi's thumb. When it's resting on his bottom lip, he turns his head licks at the come drying on Carisi's palm. "Buy me a drink after?" He asks.

Carisi nods. "As many as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> As I described it on my twitter:
> 
> Me: Okay, everyone, I'm gonna tell you a story.  
> Barisi Fandom: ...is this a rimming fic?


End file.
